


buzzsaws

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Poe Dameron is an Asshole, Terex is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: Some people, when presented with their soulmate, experienced all sorts of cool feelings. Euphoria, synesthesia, you name it. At least until you kissed one another. At which point you simply got to go about your life with the knowledge that your soulmate really did exist, congratulations. May you live long, happy lives, et cetera, et cetera.Only Poe, it seemed, could land himself with the most obnoxious symptom in the entire galaxy and the most obnoxious man to go along with it.





	buzzsaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perlaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlaret/gifts).



The first time Poe met Terex, he couldn’t hear a word the man was saying because his ears were suddenly buzzing, so much so that all Poe could manage was figuring out one word in three simply from the way Terex flapped his lips. It wasn’t, one could say, an auspicious start, but Poe wouldn’t have traded it for anything because at least at that point, he wasn’t stuck actually having to hear the words coming out of Terex’s mouth.

He missed those days. He didn’t realize what he had until it was gone.

Especially now, when Mr. Disgruntled himself was trying to yell Poe out of doing something stupid. Like that ever stopped Poe. If yelling was all it took, he’d never go anywhere. “Do you really think that’s going to work?” Terex asked, snide, rather rude in Poe’s entirely accurate opinion. “Just ‘fly in, it’s not like they’re expecting me. It’ll be fine, you’ll see.’”

“Yeah,” Poe said, brushing past Terex to check on _Black One_ and hope the flight crew had prepped her already. “You’re kind of smothering me here, you know?” He thought, perhaps a little mean, _if I’d known this was what it would be like, I never would’ve kissed you_. “I think I prefer the tinnitus. Let’s go back to that.”

Terex merely rolled his eyes. Poe had to admit, he said it a lot for a guy who was supposedly in soulmates with the man he was saying that to. At this point, the threat was empty. About the only good that came out of it was bringing Terex over to the side of the angels. At least now, when Poe went on missions, he didn’t have to worry about them being sabotaged by jackasses looking to one-up him while Poe couldn’t hear shit.

Some people, when presented with their soulmate, experienced all sorts of cool feelings. Euphoria, synesthesia, you name it. At least until you kissed one another. At which point you simply got to go about your life with the knowledge that your soulmate really did exist, congratulations. May you live long, happy lives, et cetera, et cetera.

Only Poe, it seemed, could land himself with the most obnoxious symptom in the entire galaxy and the most obnoxious man to go along with it.

The galaxy was a sick, sick place.

And Poe was the butt of every sick, sick joke it decided to play. He was pretty sure of that much given the way his life had gone up until this point.

There was no Force, only the worst sense of humor in the known universe entirely focused on Poe.

“One day, that might hurt my feelings,” Terex replied, tart, grabbing Poe by the arm and yanking him around just before he could climb the ladder into his cockpit. “Until that day, I would suggest you behave in a manner befitting your status within the Resistance.”

“It’s cute,” Poe answered, “that you think I give a damn about anything other than doing my damned job. Which, incidentally, includes running this mission. So if you’ll excuse me…”

“I will not.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to work for me.” But seeing the look of—something that flickered in Terex’s eyes gave him pause. He sighed and settled and crossed his arms. “Terex, come on. This really isn’t any worse than a standard mission. What’s gotten into you?”

Terex grimaced and clenched his jaw, which was a good sign. If Poe was going to be annoyed, Terex sure as hell had better be, too. The little vein in his forehead popped a little beneath the, honestly, hideous tattoo he’d gotten who knew when and how long ago.

“You can tell me,” Poe said, cajoling, laying it on thick purposefully because if Terex was going to delay him further, he was going to pay for it in as much mortification as Poe could muster in him. And if the way his face was going red was any indication, there was something brewing in that thick skull of his. “It’s okay, babe, truly. I won’t think any less of you.”

“You’re an ass, Poe Dameron,” he said, all but seething. “I hope you get shot down. You deserve it.”

Poe planted one hand on each of Terex’s shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. Somewhere along the way, Terex started worrying about him and that was nice and all but it really did make leaving difficult. “You always say the nicest things to me.” A little more seriously, he added, “I’m not getting shot down today and I’m always going to come back, okay?” He didn’t quite gag as he said it, but it was a near thing. Poe wasn’t the guy to give assurances, not unless it was a fresh-faced recruit staring back at him from the tarmac where they conducted orientation, scared and directionless and in need of leadership. Terex needed something, Poe couldn’t deny that, but it wasn’t anything a pep talk from Poe could fix. “I’m too much of an ass to avoid making your life a living hell for as long as possible.”

There was a twitch at the corner of Terex’s mouth and that was how Poe knew he’d won. It wasn’t always a given, which was half of the fun of being with Terex if Poe was being honest—which, about Terex anyway, was never. It made the victories worth it knowing sometimes he lost.

He grinned the grin of the righteously victorious and pulled Terex in for a kiss. He remained stiff in Poe’s arms, too annoyed to reciprocate, but that was okay. They both knew the truth.

“Don’t worry,” Poe said, backing toward the ladder, waggling his eyebrows for effect. “I’ll give you a whole new case of tinnitus when I get back.” He glanced down at his chrono. “Just give me three hours and you’ll see.”

“I think I’d rather kiss a rathtar,” Terex replied.

Poe bit back a laugh as he climbed into the cockpit and jammed his helmet on his head. “Now that’s just mean. Can a rathtar do that thing with the—”

“Enough,” Terex said, proving himself a slightly good boyfriend by removing the ladder and pushing it into the hands of the nearest droid. “Just—” His face reddened just a little bit, just enough for Poe to know that he was about to be supremely delighted with Terex or himself. “Be careful, okay?”

Poe didn’t often allow himself to soften up, not before a mission, when it was hardest to deal with, but just this once—because Terex asked so nicely.

Well, he could try being softer anyway.

“I love you, too, bud.”

But just like winning, it didn’t always happen.


End file.
